Amulet of Memories
by BloodStainedSilver
Summary: Regretting the massacre was bad enough. Living through it twice was worse. Falling in love put meaning in my life but was also the thing that was going to tear me apart. Especially when I wake up she might have to die by my hands. Rated T you know for reasons
1. Prologue

**Amulet of Forgotten Memories**

**Prologue**

Footsteps echoed through the cavern as a raven haired male walked through the quiet and eery hallways of the hideout. As he arrived at the entrance to the well hidden hideout the he looked around. Deciding that no one was around he stepped out into the open before walking into the trees.

The male known as Itachi Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he noticed something glowing in the moonlight. He slowly made his way to the small shiny object, he picked it up to realize it was a red necklace. He let out a sigh and trudged back to the not very far away Akatsuki hideout with the red necklace still in his hands.

On the way in he ran into a very familiar blonde who looked ready to bomb the entire place. Now of course Deidara was arguing with himself about art being a bang and not pieces of wood that poisoned people. Apparently he and Sasori still have not sorted there differences in opinion. That will be left for different matters at this point.

Itachi just continued his trek to dark and plain looking room. He settled down in his neatly arranged bed. He placed the necklace on the table beside him and closed his normal bland nothing special eyes.

His thoughts drifted back to eight years ago when he had killed, massacred, murdered, his family. His mother willingly gave in seeing his purpose which made it even more of a pain for him. His thoughts went even deeper to when he didn't have the heavy burden of his family on him, when he could play with his younger brother Sasuke.

He let out a sigh as the memories all came rushing back. Well of course there was no turning back now.


	2. Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own it. No this is officially disclaimed. We all know who it belongs to so yea yea**

* * *

**Chappy One – Back to the Beginning**

I opened my eyes, realizing I fell asleep. I looked around to notice the necklace was still laying their on the table. I grabbed the necklace and looked at it closer, I noticed there was a leaf engraved on the back.

Other than that it just a normal necklace, that was red. I placed it back on the table before closing I eyes again. I felt a gentle tug on the sleeve of my Akatsuki cloak so I opened my eyes to find nothing, but I felt the strange tugging again.

_'Am I paranoid?'_ I thought to myself before grabbing the necklace and observing it. I suddenly felt all the memories rushing back to me. Then I felt a harder tug, and before I knew it I felt himself disappear into the air.

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan!" I opened my eyes to find myself back somewhere that seemed familiar. I turned my head to the short figure standing at the doorway of the room. It was Sasuke, and he was a kid, and I was back in my room before the Uchiha Massacre.

**_Sakura POV_**

_'Man this sucks, today is so boring.'_ Inner complained. Walking through the streets of Konoha on a normal day like this was very boring. Scratch that, no day was normal, not since Sasuke left, left me, left us, and left the village.

He was gone, I know, but its not like I can forget all we've been through along with Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. Although it did get annoying when he and Naruto tried to out do each other.

"Sakura-chan wanna come with me and Hinata and Kiba to Ichiraku." Naruto yells running up to me.

"Sorry Naruto I'm kinda tired today, although we can go tomorrow." I answered back. He gave one of his childish looking pouts before smiling again and running off to the ramen shop.

I slowly let my feet take me wherever and I soon found myself on the bench where he left me. I let out a sigh before walking through the gates of the village. I know I wasn't supposed to be out here but I didn't really care at the moment.

I started walking in a random direction until I stopped to look out at the pretty sight that fell upon me. It was a stream that winded through the trees like a blue snake. I took off my shoes and sat by the edge of the water staring out into the distance.

I narrowed my eyes as a shiny object caught my attention. I reached my hand into the water to find **(and what does she find)** an amulet. It was red, ruby red, and it smears of light tan.

I pull it up to my face and start to examine it, it was very nice looking. I held it in my hands and started to walk back to the village gates, I had a strange sensation that it was going to be important.

I made my way back to my house, yes my house the house that I own and pay for with my own money. Although I liked when my parents were the tax payers and not me.

I stepped into the silent house and turned on the light. I went up to my room and flopped down on the bed with the amulet still in my hands.

_'Man I wish Sasuke would just come back so I could see him again'_ I let out sigh and sat up. I felt tugging and soon I felt my self disappear into the air.

* * *

I looked at the nine year old currently standing in front of me. The cheery Uchiha looked at his older brother hopefully.

"Yes…." I answered looking back at him.

"Can we go play?"

"…Where exactly?" I said trying my best to work out what was going on.

"I don't know, somewhere out there."

My eye twitched, I was standing in my old room, talking to my younger brother, who was currently a midget, a cute and innocent looking midget that liked raw tomatoes.

I looked at the amulet in my hands, before turning to Sasuke, " Not right now, I'm a bit busy." Sasuke expression fell a bit but he gave a nod before running out the door.

**_ Young Sasuke POV_**

I let out a sigh as I continued walk through the streets of Konoha. I stopped by one of the trees and looked up at it, strangely though I splash of pink on the ground caught my attention.

* * *

**Sasuke : Hn**

**Itachi : We all know I'm better than you**

**Sasuke : HN**

**Me : Go Itachi Go**

**Me #2 : Seriously this is so tedious, we all know Itachi is stronger than Sasuke because he died of whatever and was not officially killed by Sasuke. Oh yea and "Me" is my friend while "Me #2" is the actual me.  
**

**Me : Itachi has way more fangirls then Sasuke, because Sasuke has that weird DUCK/CHICKEN - BUTT HAIR**

**Me #2 : OMG where is Hidan when you need him. Shut the fudge up already. Anyway don't forget to review. Thanks for your time, flames are allowed,See ya**

**Sasuke : Why are you so nice to them, we're better looking then them all.**

**Me : Who cares, Itachi is still better than you**

**Me #2 : Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to make it longer. **


	3. Meet Sakura Haruno : Nine Years Past

**Disclaimer : Naruto is not owned by me otherwise Sasuke would have been dead already. No offense  
**

* * *

**Chappy Two - Meet Sakura Haruno : Nine Years Past  
**

Sasuke walked over the pink haired girl he knew from the academy and slightly shook her. She let out a groan before shaking her head and looked up at me. She immediately backed away and looked at the Uchiha with a startled look.

"Sasuke-kun! What happened to you?" The strange pink haired girl asked.

"Me? I found you lying here on the grass, what were you doing here anyway?"

"Wait what?" Sakura looked down at her appearance and almost let out a shriek.

_**Sakura POV**_

I looked down at my self and realized I was in the same body I was in eight years ago. I was about to shriek, but I was able to hold it in. I looked at the Sasuke in front of me and I realized he was younger back when he was cheery.

"Sakura...?" I blinked making my trance disappear.

"Huh? Oh sorry Sasuke-kun." I cursed myself for adding the suffix, but it was force of habit. I realized I was still on the ground so I quickly got up and dusted myself off trying to hold in my embarrassment.

"Sakura are you okay?" I nodded my head.

"I better get back home." I said giving him a fake smile before hurrying off. Leaving the young Uchiha to try to figure out what exactly happened with his young brilliant mind.

**XxXx**

I walked through the busy streets of Konoha, and made my way to my parents home, the home they own and pay for, the home that if you live in you will never have privacy. I knocked on the door and was greeted by my mom Mebuki Haruno.

"Hello Sakura." She said giving me a smile, I smiled back at her, " Are you hungry?" I thought for a moment and realized I haven't eaten since the morning I found the amulet.

' Sakura! The amulet where is it!? ' I blinked a few times and realized the amulet was gone.

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh, I am bit hungry."

"Come on then, I'll make you something to eat." Mother said ushering me inside the house.

**XxXx**

I rushed back to the tree that Sasuke found me by. I took a bite of the riceball in my hands as I ran towards the tree.

_' Man, I missed mom's cooking, it's so yummy '_Inner cheered.

_**' No kidding, Not even my cooking is as good as hers '**_I agreed as we arrived at our destination. I hurried and looked around on the ground after finishing up the yummy riceball.

_' Right over there! '_Inner yelled as I my gaze turned to the right.

_' Nooo! A little to the left, are you blind?'_I turned my gaze a tad bit left.

_**' What the heck are you pointing at !? '**_I screamed inwardly.

_' THAT! '_ I tiny glint caught my gaze and I quickly reached for the shiny object. I felt the amulet in my hands and quickly pulled it from the underbrush. I held it tightly in my hands before rushing back to the home where my parents care for me.

**XxXx**

I woke up groggily, rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes.

"Sakura get up, it's time to go to the academy." Mother called from downstairs. Father was probably away on a mission, though I didn't mind much.

I got up and went to my wardrobe to find something to wear. I decided on my long-sleeved blue shirt and my white shorts. I brushed my teeth and got ready for the academy. I grabbed the amulet and stuffed it one of my pockets, before heading down stairs to meet mom.

I finished breakfast quickly and rushed out the door after grabbing my backpack. I ran quickly to the academy and took a seat in the middle of the class. I looked around to only see Iruka-sensei and that other random student I forgot the name of.

"Hey Sakura-chan, mind if I sit here?" I turned my head to see Naruto with his usual stupid grin. I shook my head and he sat in the seat to my left.

I heard a bunch of squeals and turned my head towards the direction of the door to see Sasuke walk in through the door.

"Hey Billboard Brow." I turned my head to see a young Ino standing in front of me with a smug look on her face. I gave her a smile and she looked at me like I was crazy. Then it clicked I was out of character.

_' No duh '_Inner said.

_**' How was I supposed to know '**_I countered

_' I don't know maybe cause you're in your seven year old body '_

_**' What the heck does that prove '**_

"Hello? Earth to Billboard Brow, is there someone in that big forehead of yours."

"Sakura has a nice forehead." I snapped back to reality and looked at the two bickering blondes. I opened my mouth to stop the two until I heard footsteps behind me. Ino froze and looked at the person behind me.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do wanna come sit with me." Ino said giving the person behind me, which was Sasuke a bright smile. Naruto gave a grunt making Ino glare at him before smiling back at the Uchiha.

I let out a sigh as I heard the trio bicker, just like the new days. Iruka-sensei who was busy reading a book hushed the class.

Everyone took their seats, which landed Ino in the seat to my right, Naruto still at my left, Sasuke behind me and Ino, Shikamaru behind Sasuke, Chouji next to Shikamaru, Kiba on the far left side of the class, with Hinata in the back staring at Naruto, and Shino a few seats to Naruto's left.

I smiled as I saw the rest of the rookie nine sitting in the class.

"Alright today we will be practicing the Transformation Jutsu." Iruka-sensei announced making Naruto squirm in his seat. Then I remembered Naruto sucked at the Transformation Jutsu in the academy.

So everyone lined up first up was Sasuke who did it perfectly. Next was Ino who succeeded, then came me who succeeded, and Naruto who failed. Then along came the others down the line.

**XxXx**

I walked through the doors of the academy, I stayed late for a bit. Then I saw Sasuke talking to someone who looked a lot like him. I racked my brain for who it could be.

_**' It couldn't be his dad, that guy is way to young '**_I reasoned.

_' And way to good-looking '_Inner commented.

_**' True, wait, What the heck do you think you're saying!? '**_I screamed inwardly at my disturbing thoughts.

_' You said true, so I am right '_

**_' You are not and I think it might be his brother '_**

_' Oooooohhhhhhhh so that's what Itachi looks like. I've been wondering what he looked like '_Inner thought curiously.

_**' Well now you kno-**_

"Sakura? Are you okay?" I pushed back the thoughts of my annoying inner and realized Sasuke was in front of me

_**XxXx - Itachi POV**_

"Come on Sasuke we better get back home before mom starts worrying." I said looking at the midget Uchiha. My gaze turned to a pink-haired girl that was just standing there looking at nothing in particular.

"Sasuke, Why is that girl over there staring at nothing?" Sasuke turned his head towards the direction of the girl.

"Oh that's Sakura, she's kinda weird cause every time I do something right she always cheers with this other girl named Ino. Though for some reason she stopped doing so today. I better go see if something is wrong." Sasuke ran toward the girl named Sakura.

I casually followed the midget up to "weird" pink haired girl. I watched as he walked up to Sakura.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" The girl snapped away from her daze and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm fine, just thinking." She turned her head in my direction, " You must be Itachi-san, Sasuke's brother right." I just nodded and she gave me a smile.

"Well we better get going, nice meeting you Sakura." She nodded before strolling off to a different direction.

* * *

**Itachi : Wow Sasuke must really be a midget**

**Sasuke : I am not a midget  
**

**Me : I'm really me this time. Thanks for all the readers that have read my story. I really appreciate you guys reading my first story and sorry if there are any mistakes. Please R&R and I don't mind flames, suggestions or other things.  
**

**Sakura : Yay I'm not so old anymore.  
**

**Kakashi : You really aren't that old like Jiraiya  
**

**Me #2 : HI! I'm back. Yay Itachi and Sakura have finally met  
**

**Me : When did you get here *insert crashing,yelling,fighting *  
**

**Hidan : SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY  
**

**Me : Thank you very much Hidan, where were you last chapter anyway. Anyway again thank you for reading and please review. I want to hear your opinion good or bad. Oh yea would you guys prefer happy ending, sad ending, or cliff hanger with short sequel.  
**

**Hidan : I was trying to kill Kakuzu. And maybe one of you is next.  
**


	4. Reminiscing with Old? New? Friends

**Disclaimer : Man this is so tedious, seriously we already know who it belongs to. DISCLAIMED**

* * *

**Chappy Three - Reminiscing with Old? New? Friends  
**

I opened the door to my old-new house, before going in and placing my shoes by the door. I headed upstairs and dropped my knapsack on the floor and looked in my full length mirror.

_' I liked our short hair better, like when we were older. Waddya think?"_ Inner questioned. I inwardly shrugged before flopping down on the bed and digging through my backpack for my homework.

_' Homework is so easy '_

_**' That's because we have already done it**_**' **I answered smirking as I put everything neatly back into my knapsack. I went downstairs and headed to the kitchen where I found Mebuki preparing things for dinner.

"Mom can I go out and train." I asked as she turned around.

"Sure, be back soon. Oh, Sakura, your father and I will be going out on an important mission. So you'll be alone for awhile." She explained.

"Okay, I don't mind." I said putting on my shoes before racing out the door closing it behind me. After running along for a while I came to my destination which was the training grounds. I let out a short laugh remembering the new-old memories here.

_' Oooohhhh lets see if you can still split a tree in half_ ' Inner mused smirking.

_' **Alright, but I don't have any of my ninja gear**_** '** I stated.

_' Oh who cares you could still probably split a tree in half with your bare fists ' _

_**' Seriously, we don't even know why we're here and your wondering if I can still split a tree in half '  
**_

_' Yes, Yes I am '_ My eye twitched at the response, but none the less I gathered chakra in my fist before landing it into a tree. I watched as the tree split in the middle, but to my surprise it did not fall to the ground.

_' Laaaaaaaaammmmmmme girl! '_

_**'What the heck. I should have been able to make that tree fall to the ground '**_ I tried again but only got the same results, I let out a sigh. I decided to go home so I walked in the direction of my parents house.

**XxXx**

When I got there Kizashi was now there sitting on the chair in the living room, while Mom was still in the kitchen, still making dinner. I walked up to my room and sat down on the bed.**  
**

_**' I can't punch down a tree, I mean A TREE! That used to be so easy '**_

_' You know that was before when you were older '_ I let out a sigh knowing Inner was right, but still all that training for nothing. I grabbed the amulet that was now lying on the wardrobe and examined it again, but it looked exactly the same. There were seven smears of tan, the same ruby color, and the same gold embroidery.

* * *

**Meanwhile... Across Konoha...**

" Itachi get ready for your mission, you will have to leave early." Fugaku said to his son. I let out a sigh cursing to myself. Stupid missions, why am I still here anyway?  
I went to my room and sat down on my bed. The amulet was still sitting there normally, but if you looked at it close enough you could tell it wasn't normal.

Mikoto was in the kitchen making dinner while Sasuke was probably helping her set the table. I let out another sigh before exiting my room leaving the amulet in its resting place.

"Itachi-nii-san! Shisui wants to talk to you." Sasuke squeaky midget voice. I narrowed my eyes slightly, what does Shisui, want at this time. I headed outside to be met with Shisui.

"What's up." Shisui said in his usual calm tone.

"Hn." I answered back.

He rolled his eyes, " Seriously people are going to think your emo, anyway you're going on the mission." I nodded.

Then the old thoughts that had been plaguing returned. I actually might have to murder the rest of my clan, again.

"Alright see you there and do you know what the mission is about?"

"Not that I know of." With that he started walking away leaving me to rethink my thoughts. I heard footsteps and turned around, Sasuke was standing there his head tilted to the left, just a bit.

"It's time for dinner, Aniki." I nodded and followed him inside. I took a seat and started eating taking food off each of the different plates.

"So Sasuke how was school?" Mom asked, Fugaku wasn't at the table and was probably talking with other clan members.

Sasuke finished chewing before answering, " Hmmm well this girl named Sakura has been acting wierdly." The midget said thoughtfully. I remembered the pink haired gril from this after noon.

**XxXx**

I signed the scroll before rolling it up and putting it to the side.I finished up the rest of the short paper work before preparing for sleep.

'_ Man I hope I wake up from this stupid nightmare ' _I thought before closing my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was met by the rays of the morning sun...again. I let out a sigh as I went to take a shower and get ready to go to the academy. After finishing I went downstairs. I ate a breakfast consisting of toast and butter, after that I went upstairs grabbed my backpack and the amulet. I put it around my neck, securing it into place, and headed out the door, locking it behind me.

I ran past the Ichiraku Ramen stand, smiling as I did. After running a while I made it to the academy. I slowed down until I was basically walking through the halls. I opened the door to Iruka's classroom. And there sitting in the back was Hinata staring at her hands, I smiled as I walked up to the seat to her right.

"Hey Hinata, Mind if I sit here?" She shook her head and I smiled as I took my seat beside her.

_' Hinata is always the first one here '  
_

_'** First or last, She's nice, I wonder how Naruto doesn't like her '**_I answered back. When I finished the conversation with my strange inner, most of the class had taken there seats. Naruto in front of Hinata, Sasuke and Ino side by side in the front, Kiba to left of Shikamaru who was by the door, which left Chouji and Shino on opposite sides of the class._  
_

"Today we will be learning Kunai Target Practice." Iruka said.

**XxXx**

Everyone was currently in the target practice area. First up was Kenji who got three on the outer blue, and one on the bull's eye.

Sasuke - 1 inner white, 3 bull's eye

Ino - 1 outer blue, 2 inner white, 1 bull's eye

Shino - 1 outer blue, 3 bull's eye

Shikamaru - 4 inner white

Kiba - 3 inner white, 1 bull's eye

Chouji - 2 outer blue, 2 inner white

Naruto - 3 outer blue, 1 inner white

Hinata - 1 outer blue, 1 outer white, 2 bull's eye

I smirked as my turn came up, I tossed each of my kunai carefully and easily and watched as each one of them landed in the middle of the bull's eye of each target. Everyone had surprise plastered on their faces except Shino, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Ino had a very annoyed look on her face, Shino remained passive, Shikamaru looked bored or sleepy, Chouji was eating, and Hinata was smiling.

**XxXx**

I stepped through the academy doors only to be met with a very annoyed Ino.

"Billboard Brow! I know what you're up too, you're trying to get Sasuke impressed with you. Well, It's not going to work because, I'm still a better kunoichi than you." Ino said clearly mad at me. I thought for a moment, Ino was trying to get Sasuke back in the academy and so was I, but something still felt wrong.

My mind flashed back to the day I gave back the hair ribbon, "Don't worry Ino-chan I wasn't trying to, but if you want I can give you lessons." She opened her mouth to retort something, but she closed it.

"Fine, but you better not embarrass me." I nodded and headed off to my house. On my way I passed the restaurant where Team Ten would always eat. I walk forward only to run into Shikamaru and fall backwards.

"Watch where your going Sakura." Shikamaru said as he helped me off the ground.

"Sorry Shikamaru, didn't see you there."

"It's fine. Anyway nice shots."

"Thanks I gotta go see ya." I said running off with a final wave.

When I got to my house, I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door, going inside. I closed it behind and went to the kitchen for a snack. After eating I went upstairs and flopped on the bed reminiscing the old and new memories.

_' It makes you wonder, do we like it here better or in the future ' _ Inner questioned

_**'Who knows? But you can't stay stuck in the past forever'  
**_

_' True, but maybe you can still change it '  
_

_**' Change it? We don't even knpw if this is real or not ' **_

* * *

I tossed the kunai at the enemy ninja and kicked him in the stomach sending him a little ways off. Behind me Shisui was busy fighting off other ninjas.

"How many have you got?" He asked backing up a few steps.

"Twenty-one."

"Heh, your still the almighty Uchiha prodigy." I smirked tossing another kunai. The other three of the squad split up to cover more ground, so he and I were probably the first to meet with the ninjas.

"Sharingan?"

"No, these guys are too easy."

"Fine." I was a bit happy that I could conjure up a conversation, while still fighting. After all, I wasn't into fighting.

_' Why am I here, though? I can kill my own family and ... friends again '  
_

* * *

**Shisui : I am still an awesome Uchiha, and how nice of you Itachi  
**

**Itachi : I'm still the better almighty Uchiha remember, hn  
**

**Sasuke : You're all dead is what you are  
**

**Me : Waddya think? Was is an okay chapter? Anyway I want t thank Starberryblossom and Anjuhime and this "Anonymous" for your reviews. Please R&R this chapter and give me all your opinions.**

**Me #2 : I can't wait for you to update, but you update so slowly  
**

**Me : Excuzze me!? I'm the one writing this, and plus I'm trying to update every week, preferably Saturdays. Srry if you guys think I updated to late. *Insert explosion*  
**

**Deidara : Art is a bang! This story is a bang. * Insert molding clay *  
**

**Tobi : DON'T YOU DARE EXPLODE THIS STORY DEIDARA-SEMPAI  
**

**Me : Hehe Bye. Flames allowed. Thank you for you time. And Sakura and Itachi will probably meet next Chappy  
**


	5. Crossover of Amulets

**Disclaimer : Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah disclaimed Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah**

* * *

**Chappy Four - Crossover of the Amulets**

"Man that stupid mission took frikkin forever." Shisui complained.

"Hn" I answered back making him give my a look. We continued walking around the Uchiha compound until Shisui stopped at his house, while I continued walking to my own. When I got there I was greeted by Mikoto who was cleaning stuff in the living room.

"Hello Itachi, did the mission go well?" Mother asked.

"Fine." I answered back.

"Good there's some food in the kitchen if you want some." I nodded, but didn't head to the kitchen, instead I went upstairs to take a shower.

After my shower I went to my room, and started filling out a mission report though it did seem useless since I always had to fill out more.

"Aniki! Can you help me practice? I need to get better at target practice, because Sakura beat me at it." Sasuke said as he dropped his knapsack on the floor.

_' Better than Sasuke? The girl with pink hair named Sakura is better at target practice then Sasuke. That's interesting. ' _I thought to my self as I stood up and left my room heading to the living room.

Sasuke looked at me the hopeful eyes of a midget.

"Itachi why don't you take a break, and take Sasuke to the training grounds to practice his Target Training." I nodded and watched as Sasuke's expression became happy and joyful.

I led the way out of the house and toward the training ground.

**XxXx**

"Okay Ino-pig toss the kunai so I can see what your doing wrong." I said observing my blond-haired friend as she threw the metal kunai. I watched as it came in contact with the inner white section of the target.

"Ino-pig if you gonna toss it that straight put in a bit more strength." I said as she grabbed another kunai.

"Fine whatever." She sighed as she tossed another one, this time it landed on the edge of the bull eye's.

I got up and strolled over to her, but stopped in my tracks when I noticed Itachi had come with Sasuke.

Ino seemed to notice this and waved her hand in their direction, " Hey Sasuke-kun want to come and practice with us." I smiled as she used us instead of me .

Sasuke turned his head in our direction, " I'm kinda practicing with Itachi right now, so maybe later."

Ino's face of glee turned into one of disappointment, " Okay see you later." As they walked off she turned to me and said, " Sakura I have to be perfect by the time Sasuke comes to train with us so he can see how perfect I am."

I sighed at her boasting but quickly nodded my head and watched as she tossed another kunai. It flew through the air in a stiraight line and landed directly on the target, thus leading her to pump her fist into the air.

**XxXx**

"Hey Sasuke-kun are you gonna pactice with us now?" Ino asked in a somewhat flirty voice, which made me inwardly roll my eyes.

"Sure." He repilied, Itachi stood somewhat silently beside the midget. So Itachi and I stood on the side as Ino coaxed Sasuke into training with her.

_' Ino and Sasuke seem to really be getting along, what about you, huh? ' _Inner asked. A grimace appeared on my face.

_**' Inner, you know this Sasuke is different, he's not the one we loved '**_I answered

_' That's true what about Itachi he is standing right over there ' _Inner suggested

_**' Sasuke's brother, you know he was the one that caused Sasuke to leave ' **_I scolded my temper arising.

_' Yeah, but what if he didn't, that could change everything '_

_**' Everything? It might not change anything. Plus if I were to fall for him again and here no less,I would be making the same mistake I did when I was older '** _

_' Huh? '_

_**' We don't know if this is real so if I fell for him, I could disappear forever and be heartbroken more than I am'**_

_' I guess you are right about that '_

**XxXx**

I looked at the girl standing beside me with interest. She seemed to be wrapped up in her thoughts, the grim look on her face could prove that.

_' What's she thinking about ' _

Her grimace turned to a face of grief which caused me to become even more puzzled.

"Sakura are you okay." I asked cautiously trying to interrupt too much. Her eyes flashed and she looked up at me her face blushing with embarrassment.

"Uhh... Fine, just thinking of some things I remembered." She said giving me a bright reassuring smile.

I nodded at her and watched as she tried to start a conversation, " So ..um.. Itachi-san you are a jounin, am I correct?" She asked in a friendly tone. I nodded in response as she turned her head to look at the two other academy students who were currently competing.

"Sasuke-kun can you teach me how to throw like you did?" The blonde asked squirming in excitement. My brow raised ever so slightly hearing the suffix -kun added to Sasuke's name.

"Itachi-san do you ...well... do you care for Sasuke?" She asked in a nervous tone which made me curious.

_' Why would she ask a question like that '_I questioned to myself before looking at her, after all no one had ever asked me a question anywhere close to it.

"Yes." I answered simply and somewhat in a monotone way. She smiled a bit at my response making me puzzled, which made me even more puzzled. No one had puzzled me like she did, she had a strange way with her words and actions that made her interesting.

I didn't mind it too much here, back in the past where everything was peaceful. I turned my gaze to her and she looked straight at me.

I froze at the way she looked at me with her clear, jade colored eyes. For the moment I was caught by her gaze but I tore my self away from her gaze and looked away more confusion getting dumped into my mind.

" Hey Sakura wanna join our competition I bet I can beat ten times over." The blonde one, probably known as Ino called over.

"Sure Ino-piggy." She answered giggling making Ino glare at her. I watched them all intently as they did target practice, the females sparred, and they chatted away like birds.

Soon the sun started to set and it was time for all of them to get home.

"Sasuke we have to get home before dinner." Sasuke walked over.

"Bye Sasuke-kun." Ino called as both girls waved their goodbyes.

When we both got home I went to my room and flopped down on the bed, but the still amulet caught my attention. I grabbed it and looked at it, on it there was a small streak of tan.

But I narrowed my eyes as I put in the light, for one instance I saw it flash a ruby red.

* * *

**Shisui : Hmmmm so Itachi finally met Sakura how interesting.**

**Me : No kidding. Guys thanks for reading chapter four of Amulet of Memories. Please tell me all your opinions.  
**

**Me #2 : Yay you're actually on time this time  
**

**Ino : Yay I get to join the convo  
**

**Me : Shut up guys I'm trying to finish this off. Anyway please review, sorry this chapter was kinda short, and thanks for the support. Plus Sakura might get kidnapped soon. **


	6. Kunai Target Practice with Itachi Uchiha

**Me : Sorry for being a week late on the update. I kinda had trouble putting my ideas into words. Please enjoy and give me ideas for any chapters and I'll see if I can do them. And sorry if the characters are OOC  
**

**Disclaimer : My life and theirs is officially disclaimed  
**

* * *

**Chappy Five - Kunai Target Practice with Itachi Uchiha  
**

I smiled as I recalled yesterday's target practice session, which was fun. I had beaten Ino in our little contest and beaten Sasuke, but the most puzzling thing was Itachi.

He seemed really nice, so the question that remained was **_Why would he kill his entire family?_**I couldn't worry of that now, I had arrived at the academy.

Each day was like an echo of my past, but what about everyone else's did they see their changes. I wondered about these things until I got to class and again took my seat next to Hinata.

Surprisingly when Ino came in she took a seat on the other side of me. I smiled knowing me and Ino wouldn't have to fight for the next five years to come, if they did come.

"Hey Hinata, would you like to do target practice with us later?" Ino asked looking at the shy girl on my left.

"If it...if it...well... if it isn't too much trouble to you." She said looking at her lap like it was the front of the class.

"Great, maybe you can beat Billboard Brow." She said giving Hinata one of those big smiles, that reminded you a bit of Lee in some ways. Hinata just nodded in response and turned her head to the door in time to see Naruto burst through the doors with Sasuke following behind.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" Ino called waving her hand at the Uchiha. Sasuke and Naruto both turned their heads in our direction, Naruto gave a smile, while Sasuke just waved.

"Ummm Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun I think you should get off the floor because Iruka-sensei might come in at any moment." And just as Naruto and Sasuke got into their seats Iruka walked through the door.

Now Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and I ended up in the front of the class and the others at different corners of the room. I was zoned out for most of the time trying to figure out why someone a nice as Itachi would kill his family.

So after class I decided to ask Sasuke some things. I only had a year or so since the Uchiha Massacre happened around the time Sasuke became eight.

**XxXx**

"Sasuke do you like Itachi? Has he been acting different?" I asked making the others give me a weird look.

"Why would you ask that?" He asked looking at me with the same, but different eyes.

"Just wondering because you two seem to really get along." I lied giving him a reassuring smile.

"Billboard Brow stop bothering Sasuke-kun." Ino fumed making me smile a bit.

"I don't see what's so great about him. Hmph." Naruto complained crossing his arms.

"Are you too blind too see it baka! Sasuke-kun is a gazillion times better than you. He is the best at everything. You can't even beat him when sparring." Ino countered making Naruto give her one of those glares that almost never work.

"Sakura-chan beat him at Kunai Target Practice ." Naruto retorted sticking his tongue out. Ino just gave a huff and went back to eating.

I sighed as I heard my two blonde friends argue about how cool and uncool Sasuke was or was not. I let out another sigh as I failed to get any information on Itachi. Though another idea soon came to my head so I turned to Ino.

"Piggy-chan..." I started making her give me a death glare, " we are doing Target Practice after class right?"

"Yea with Hinata, so?" I ignored her and then turned to Sasuke and Naruto who were busy glaring at each other.

"Sasuke, Naruto would you guys like to do target practice with us." They both turned to me.

"I would love to Sakura-chan." Naruto said clearly happy that he was invited.

"Hn, Okay."

"Yaay Sasuke-kun is coming." Ino cheered.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked looking around.

"She went to the bathroom a few minutes ago." Ino said and I nodded.

So as the rest of the school day continued Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and I chatted from time to time.

**XxXx - Target Practice**

"Where is Sasuke-kun and Hinata." Ino complained clearly impatient.

"Ino-pig can't you wait? They had to ask their parents or whatever. They are after all both from very important clans." I said giving her a look. Naruto nodded his head in agreement .

**~~ *.* Meanwhile Across Konoha ****

"Itachi-nii-san can I go do target practice with Sakura and Ino again?" I heard the midget's voice call. I went towards the living where Sasuke probably was. I looked at the cute little kid and then compared him to the idiot who betrayed his village.

"You want to go do target practice with the two girls again." My thoughts flashed back to the amulet as I remembered the one small streak of tan that had appeared when we got home the other day.

"I want to beat Naruto after he gets better."

"Sure I'll come with you, to see how you do." I said, but I went into my room and grabbed the amulet just in case.

So we headed to the training grounds where we met Sakura, Ino, what was most likely Naruto, and a girl with pearly white eyes, which meant she was probably from the Hyuuga clan.

"Sasuke-kun you're finally here." Ino squealed.

"I'm gonna beat you today." Naruto declared. I looked around for a bit and my eyes landed Sakura. I look at the amulet that was in my pocket then turned my gaze back to Sakura.

**XxXx**

Everyone was occupied with something, Naruto trying to talk to Hinata, key word _trying_. Ino was trying to hold a conversation with Sasuke who was trying to get away from it. That left Itachi and Sakura standing by a tree yet again.

"So Itachi-san how have you been?" Sakura said trying to start.

"Fine." Itachi answered.

Sakura tried to figure out how to bring up him and his family, but apparently she was failing. She let out sigh as she attempted to try again.

"Itachi-san do you like your father or does he push you too hard?" She asked making the Uchiha curious. She seemed to know a lot of things, she shouldn't even know. The possibility of her guessing was high, but to be exact in her words, that was a different story.

"He is a strict in many ways. Why do you ask?" Sakura started cursing at her self as she tried to find an excuse.

"Well I was wondering how clan life was, since I only live in a small family." Itachi knew something was up, but he went along with her words.

"Itachi-san do you think Ino and Sasuke would make a good pair?" She said offering a smile to the Uchiha. He shrugged in response making a light smile appear on Sakura's face. Sakura inwardly frowned knowing she was the only one progressing the conversation, though it was only barely.

"Do you like having all the responsibility of the clan on you?" She asked.

"It is tiring and no I don't like it." Itachi answered making the pink haired girl try to puzzle the few things she knew together. So as they talking and the conversations passed throughout the afternoon Itachi and Sakura were trying to put the puzzle pieces of each other together.

When evening finally came they all bid their farewells and each of them headed home.

When Hinata got home, she went straight to her room thinking about how she managed to talk to Naruto-kun.

When Ino got home, she went to her room to fantasize about her and Sasuke's future.

When Naruto got home he cheered on how he managed to beat Sasuke in target practice.

When the Uchihas got home, Sasuke went to his room as did Itachi.

When Sakura got home she went to her room and looked at the amulet sitting there on the table. She picked it up and looked at it, she smiled happy that it allowed her to visit her past and change it. She narrowed her eyes as she saw it flash a bloody red, but she thought it was just her mind.

* * *

**Me #2 : You are laaaate**

**Me : Shut up I would like to see you try to write this  
**

**Naruto : Yess I beat the almighty Sasuke Uchiha  
**

**Sasuke : You wish  
**

**Kakashi : See I'm not always late * insert multiple sweatdrops*  
**

**Me : You're not even supposed to be here. Anyway thanks for reading of you did and please review. I really appreciate it and sorry for being late. All ideas are welcomed.  
**


	7. Unexpected Surprises

**Me : Again Sorry for being late. I had a project due and I had to stay up really late but I don't care cuz it Thanksgiving Break YYAAYY  
**

**Disclaimer : Thanksgiving Break, Naruto and it characters ...are here by disclaimed by me  
**

* * *

**Chappy Six - Unexpected Surprises**

"Itachi-nii-san can we go do something?" Sasuke yelled, his voice going past the door to my room. I let another sigh as I fell into the routine of doing mission reports to training with the little midget.

I got up from my seat in the chair and headed to the door that lead to the living room. I remembered the conversation I had with Sakura. She oddly inquired into my private life a little too much to be guessing.

"And what exactly are we going to do?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Can you teach me how to do the Fireball Jutsu? Father is mad because I don't know how to do it." I thought to myself curiously.

"Alright." We walked out to the lake where I showed Sasuke the hand seals for the Fireball Jutsu. He quickly performed the hand seals, but it only came as small flame like before.

"Aniki! I can't do it correctly." The little midget pouted making me sigh.

"Trying conjuring up a bit more chakra when you do it." I urged and Sasuke gladly complied. This time he made a bigger fireball, but still not big enough to be good.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Mikoto calling us for dinner. We headed back into the house and we both took seats at the table, and waited for Fugaku and Mikoto to take their seats at the table as well. When we all were in our seats I waited for Fugaku to say something about my missions.

"Itachi you have a mission tomorrow, its a good mission to show the Uchiha's clan power." He said. I inwardly let out a sigh as I heard the end of the sentence. **Power** that's what everyone wanted, and they could barely think of what was really important. An image of Sakura flashed in my mind but I shook it away.

After dinner I headed back to my room to prepare for tomorrow's mission.

**XxXx - _Young Sasuke POV_**

I opened the door that led outside very slowly and made sure to make very quiet footsteps. I knew I shouldn't be out at this time since everyone was sleeping, but I knew I had to perfect the Fireball Jutsu for Father to acknowledge me. The way to the lake was a little longer than I could remember, but I ignored it. I very quickly made the hand seals for the jutsu and tried my best to work out the jutsu.

I watched as it came out as a large flame and I smiled proudly and performed the jutsu one more time to make sure it was really happening. I couldn't wait to show Mother, Father, and Aniki.

I headed back to the house, and slowly headed to my room. I slipped myself under the sheets, and let the uneasy feeling poking at me slip away.

**XxXx**

I combed my hair until it was soft and silky before flopping down on the bed to try and figure out why Itachi was trying to kill everyone. I looked at the ideas I had already written down on the notepad .

_Too much pressure and eventually goes insane_

_Is actually a stupid jutsu user who accidentally killed his entire family with out knowing it  
_

_Is emo but can't really kill himself and found relief in killing family members  
_

_He was seduced by an enemy ninja...most likely girl  
_

_Has too big of an ego and tried to test his powers out on his family  
_

_Went berserk while trying to sleep  
_

I shook my head as I read each idea in my head realizing how stupid each one sounded stupider then the one before it. My eyes shifted to the fourth one and a question popped into me head.

_Is Itachi gay?_

I shoved the thought away and cursed at myself for thinking such stupid thoughts. Itachi could not be gay because he actually likes a girl...well he should. I smiled remembering how many fangirls Sasuke had when he was Itachi's age.

I snapped myself from my thoughts as I felt an unfamiliar chakra presence with a very familiar one. I shot out of the sheets and dashed out the window, which was pretty easy. I followed the presence wondering why no one could feel the unfamiliar chakra presence, but I knew I had to do something.

* * *

**Me : *Peeps around the corner**Lets out a sigh and tiptoes to the couch* Man I am so frikkin tired  
**

**Tsunade : Get up...you owe them another update. Like you said its Thanksgiving Break  
**

**Me : Your not my mom...go bug Sakura or something like that  
**

**Shikamaru : She is busy following that chakra presence remember  
**

**Kisame : Little squids...what are you doing sitting here  
**

**Me #2 : Its little squirtsss not squidsss  
**

**Me : Orochimaru get you stupid butt out of here *insert growing lump* Anyway Please R&R and special thanks to foxanbu9807 and BlueBird. sama for your reviews.  
**

**Tobi : TOBI'S A GOOD BOY  
**

**Me : Yes you are *insert giving lollipop* Now go sit down and kill Deidara for trying blow up my story. Any sorry for the short chappy but I had to cliffhang it there.  
**

**Kakashi : Please review to make sure adult content is added *insert kick, crashing, slicing, poofs, punches, yells, cheers, slamming *  
**


	8. A Little of Me, A Part of Him

**Tsunade : D-rank mission complete**

**Me : So writing a chapter for this ever so complex story is a D-rank mission. Whatever anyway Naruto is disclaimed by me cuz I'm a fan-ish.**

* * *

**Chappy Seven : A Little of Me, A Part of Him**

I blinked open my eyes knowing something was wrong. I threw the sheets off me and opened the door and silently walked over to Sasuke's room. I narrowed my eyes as I found the bed empty and the sheets all messy. I followed the faint trace of his chakra until I came upon a body of water that was definitely not the lake.

"He was practicing his Fireball Jutsu, why come here though?" I asked myself, " He might have not wanted us to notice. If so where is he now." I walked through the very silent village trying to find the little midget. Then I walked past a two-story house that seemed to be Sakura's. I stood there for a while until I realized her chakra presence was faint as well.

I decided to follow her chakra trail until I realized she was following an unfamiliar chakra presence. I sped up my pace until I was basically a blur flashing through the quiet streets of Konoha. A flash of pink caught my attention and I sped up to close my distance between Sakura and myself. When she finally noticed me she turned around and slowed her pace down so I could catch up.

"Itachi-san what are you doing here?" She asked her voice a little frantic.

"I should be asking what an academy student is doing out here at night." I answered making her blink.

"Someone's got Sasuke, well as far as I can tell." She said keeping pace with me, which was very surprising to me.

"That's where Sasuke went." I said.

"Are they trying to get him for his Sharingan. They might be using him as bait because he doesn't have his Sharingan yet." Sakura said the panic in her voice rising. I narrowed my eyes as she finished up her sentence. She knew what the Sharingan was and she was only an academy student.

"Sakura, how is it you know of the Uchiha's clan Sharingan. Most academy student don't know of the Sharingan." I asked making her freeze up.

"Well Ino told m-" She was cut off when the chakra presence took a sharp turn and then disappeared. I quickened my pace, but it still slow since I was keeping pace with Sakura. We landed on the ground lightly where the chakra presence disappeared to.

We kept walking for a while until I felt Sakura's call me name. I went over and found what somewhat looked like and abandoned hut. Sakura took a light step forward and tried to observe the area around the house. She jumped quietly into the trees and I followed her knowing she knew better.

"So Itachi-san what should we do?" Sakura asked turning to look at me.

"I could kill everyone in there while you get Sasuke." I suggested making her give me look I could not comprehend.

I guess that works unless there is a better plan." I blinked in surprise that she didn't find the idea horrifying. I nodded and jumped down to the ground where I stuck an explosive tag to a tree. I watched Sakura creep behind the large house ready to go in and fetch Sasuke.

**BANG/BOOM**

I watched as a kunai flew in my direction, but I sidestepped it and tossed one in the direction it came. I looked around for any sign of the pink-haired academy student, but she was no where in sight so she was probably inside. Then I heard a crash and watched as someone burst through the roof and land about thirteen feet away from the house itself.

"No way Sakura could have done that." I commented making hand seals and blew flame out at them. It was quickly countered by a Water Release jutsu which spark a bit of irritation.

"The great Itachi Uchiha has come to rescue his little brother." A voice called from the back. I watched as everyone parted to show a guy in black**_ (of_ course)** appear holding Sasuke who looked like a rag doll which was kinda cute. A flash of pink zipped past the person and the guy ended up on the floor. Everyone except me blinked in confusion wondering what the flash of pink was.

I switched my gaze to my left where I saw pinky midget holding the other midget, " Your plan worked well enough." I just nodded and kicked one guy in the stomach and turned around to toss a kunai at another. I felt someone behind me and I turned around, but then Sakura punched the person sending him a few feet away.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Safe, up in a tree." She answered giving me a smile before kicking a guy and becoming back to back with me. After a while we quickly took out all of the rogue ninja and grabbed Sasuke. I put him on my back and we made our trip back to Konoha. Though first Sakura went up to the guy that was holding Sasuke and apparently interrogated him for a bit in a very painful manner.

**XxXx**

I smiled as I watched Itachi jump from tree to tree at a fast rate even with Sasuke on his back. When we made it to the gates of the village Itachi went home while I stood there watching him until he was a black dot at the end of the street.

I slowly walked to the top of the Hokage monument and sat looking at the sun that was starting to rise. I heard footsteps behind and I turned around to see Itachi standing there in all his Uchiha glory.

"Hi Itachi-san what are you doing here?" I asked feeling a bit tingly.

"I have a few more hours before I go on a mission, so I'm sitting here for a bit." He said sitting beside me. A feeling of awkwardness crept over me as I peeked a glance at him.

"We never really found out why they took Sasuke did we?" I said smiling a bit as the sun started to peek over the horizon. He just shook his head and continued looking over in the distance.

He turned to look at me and once again I could not look away from the onyx eyes that seemed to reach into my soul. Then I closed my eyes regretting it immediately as I felt him turn away. As I opened my eyes I saw that he got up and was a few feet away.

"Gomen Sakura, but I have to go prepare for the mission." He said.

"It's okay Itachi-san, I know you have a lot of things to do." I said and when he turned around I couldn't stop the blush that crept slowly on my face.

"Oh by the way please call me Itachi."

* * *

**Me : Yay Thanksgiving is awesome**

**Sasuke : Why am I cute as a ragdoll  
**

**Itachi : Because you are a stupid little midget  
**

**Tsunade : Promoted to C Rank mission and very good chapter  
**

**Ino : Looks like Sakura has the hots for the older Uchiha...hmm  
**

**Me : Anyway I thank fox-anbu9807 and Starberryblossom and everyone else for your reviews. Please R&R.  
**

**Naruto : I gotta go get a turkey  
**

**Sasori : Its not Thanksgiving yet brat  
**

**Me : *insert crashing RASENGAN poison* Holy Shit you people do not destroy anything else or I will make Sasuke Chidori you asses to hell! Sorry if you thought this chapter was kinda short...Ja ne  
**


	9. Atop the Hokage Monument

**Disclaimer : Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it today...I'm a fanfic writer so it obviously does not belong to me. Credits go to um yeah whoever wrote it. Sorry don't remember his/her name.**

* * *

**Chappy Eight - Atop The Hokage Monument  
**

I quickly suppressed the blush creeping onto my face as I opened the door to my house. I walked in to see that the house was still quiet, but as I headed towards my room I knew something was up. I turned around to see Mebuki looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I gave her a sheepish smile, and waited for her to ask the question that always came. These are times when I wish I had my old house back.

"Where have you been for the past hour?" She said sternly.

"I just went out for a walk, I couldn't get to sleep." She let out a sigh and nodded before heading back to her room with Kizashi. I slowly went into my room and layed down on the pillow for a little while. As I heard the door to mom's room open, I got up and readied myself to get back to the academy. When I had changed and did all the other stuff I went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I had finished my share of the food I grabbed my backpack, slipped on my shoes and headed out the door.

When I had finally made it to the academy I smiled when I saw Sasuke sitting with Ino having what looked like a fail conversation. I once again took a seat beside Hinata who was drawing a picture of a very pretty fox. It reminded me alot of Naruto and his Kyuubi. We all turned our heads when Naruto burst through the door as usual.

"Sasuke the bastard is actually having a conversation and with Ino of all people. This cannot be Iruka's class." He said looking astonished at Sasuke who looked annoyed and Ino who was fuming. I let out a giggle at his statement and behind me Hinata was probably smiling a bit too.

"Well it is my class Naruto now hurry and take a seat." Iruka-sensei said appearing behind Naruto almost magically. Naruto turned around slowly and gave a sheepish smile at Iruka who was looking at Naruto with the glare that never worked.

"Okay since Naruto is proving to be a handful you will all be practicing how to reverse a Genjutsu." Everyone in the class groaned since it was one of the hardest subjects in the academy.

"I'll let Mizuki deal with this specific subject of class." Iruka said walking out the door to call Mizuki. I inwardly cursed as I remembered Mizuki, the guy who stupidly enough tried to kill Iruka in front of Naruto. Never try to kill Iruka in front of Naruto, but Mizuki didn't learn that the first time. Then the said person walked through the door in his oh so crappy glory.

"Okay class line up so we can go practice reversing Genjutsu." I felt like spitting, thought I didn't when I first met Mizuki, but I was still a naive little child back then. I ignored it when the time frame started to get confusing in my mind.

**XxXx**

I let out a sigh as I walked through the gates of the Uchiha compound. I couldn't wait to wash off the blood that had been haunting me for that past few days, where I had been on the mission. It involved some wandering ninja who were threatening the Village Hidden by the Moon. Similar to the Village Hidden Among Stars the Village Hidden by the Moon was a village made mostly of Shinobi and Kunoichi, but it was relatively a small village.

"Hey Itachi your like literally covered in blood." Shisui said walking up to him with what you could call a smile, but not quite.

"No thanks for stating the obvious." I said walking past him. I could picture him rolling his eyes and then muttering curses about me being emo. When I had got back to the house I quickly went to take shower. When I finished I quickly flopped on the bed to sleep, which was very relaxing.

^.^

When I woke up it was around time for Sasuke to get home from the academy, but for some reason I didn't feel like seeing the tiny little midget right now. I reluctantly got up from my very comfy position and walked out the door. Picking a place to go in Konoha was pretty hard since I found everything boring, but this morning's conversation with Sakura slowly drifted into my mind. Then I knew exactly where I was going.

**XxXx**

I let our a groan as I flopped down on the bed after finishing today's homework. It was a step by step paper instructing and explaining how to reverse a Genjutsu which was complex enough. I continued laying there looking at the white wall which seemed to be very interesting now. I layed for a little while longer until the wall suddenly got boring.

I decided to go out and do something so I went downstairs and told Mebuki on my way out. When I closed the door to my house I saw Hinata and Naruto on the way to Ichiraku so I decided to spy on them. I carefully tiptoed along and watched as Naruto and Hinata ate their ramen doing nothing special. I let out a sigh for the umpteenth time that day and went to look for something else to do.

_'Go do something'_ Inner demanded, feeling very bored too.

_**' And what do you expect me to do**_**'** I countered.

_' Let's go to the Hokage Monument it's a good place to go_' Inner suggested in a tipsy kinda way which got me suspicious, but I didn't question it since I felt something tugging me in that direction as well. I started the long walk to the top of the four heads and when I made it to the top I saw Itachi there sitting looking out onto the village. I slowly started to tiptoe away like someone usually does when they don't want to bother someone.

"Sakura what are you doing up here?" He asked in a curious and monotone voice. I felt a tad bit embarrassed at being caught, but I stood up straight.

"Well I was sorta feeling bored so I decided to come up here." I answered somewhat truthfully leaving out my Inner.

"I don't mind sharing." He said making me blink in surprise, but I decided to take a seat beside him anyway. I felt tingly and warm beside the almighty Uchiha, but I ignored it and enjoyed the view of the village.

"You seem to want to protect your village before anything...right?" He asked making me surprised once again.

"Well Konohagakure is a special place where I have made many memories happy and ...sad." I answered, " But I know others will be there to help me and I do want to share my happiness with the right person."

**XxXx**

I felt something tug at me when she said these words, but I pushed it away to ask one more thing, " And who do you think is the right person?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I don't yet, but I have a feeling he's out there somewhere." She said. I gave a little nod before getting up, which made her turn to me in surprise.

"I'll see you some other time...soon." I said whispering the last part out.

* * *

**Me : Readers please have a good holiday...Naruto the heck is that stupid turkey!?**

**Naruto : Hold on this thing is heavy  
**

**Me : We have to get this done by midnight...Tobi!  
**

**Tobi : *Peeks around the corner* Yes Silver-chan  
**

**Me : I need you to call everyone to help with the cooking except Sasori and Deidara they are going to either poison everyone or have there parts everywhere  
**

**Sasori and Deidara : Hidan we need more chocolate  
**

**Me : WTF That chocolate was for later...*facepalm* dammit. Anyway to you guys please review have a nice holiday and thank you fox-anbu9807 and Starberryblossom and everyone else for your reviews.  
**

**Tsunade : Hurry the crap up with the sake Kakashi  
**

**Me : Move your sorry behinds and GO...Ja ne  
**


	10. Older Siblings

**Disclaimer : Screw the disclaimer it disclaimed**

* * *

**Chappy Nine - Older Siblings  
**

Each day was getting to be more and more of a mystery as I spent more time with Sakura. It was a good thing I wasn't going to be here for the next few days since I had a mission. The Lord of the Land of Storms was asking for help with some weird disturbances with something.

Shisui would probably come if he got back from his other mission in time to join mine. It was a basic process where he would join my missions if he got back from his while I joined his if I didn't have anything to do.

I prepared all my ninja gear and walked out of the Uchiha compound towards the gate of Konoha. It was a big pain in the neck to have all these mission, but I couldn;t do anything about since I was still twelve and having stupid missions that took up a lot of my time. I continued jumping from tree to tree until my thoughts drifted back to the Akatsuki with the other odd cheery members.

I only had joined to watch what they were up to, but I didn't mind having some of them around. I knew their goals were to gather all the tailed beasts and I participated, but now I started to wonder why. Nobody knew anything about the Akatsuki, plus it would be useless trying to explain how I knew of it.

Then my thoughts drifted to the last conversation I had with Sakura about who was her right person. There was probably someone out there for the pink haired academy student since she should have someone to share her problems with.

I quickly left the house and headed to the entrance to of the village. I quickly took off towards the north.

**XxXx**

"Hey Sakura wanna go to the Ramen Stand with us?" Naruto asked. I shook my head which made Naruto's face fall, but it brightened again like always. I headed home, but turned around as I heard footsteps following me. It was Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata was clearly nervous, but Sasuke was sort of cheery though still prideful in his own way.

"Sorry for the inconvience Sakura-chan." Hinata said shyly.

"It's fine. I know you houses are this way." I replied with a smile. Then something popped into my mind...Neji, " Hinata how is Neji doing?" Hinata looked at me with surprise.

"Neji-nii-san? He's- he's ...doing well." Hinata sighed staring at the ground.

"Who's Neji?" Sasuke asked his cheerful expression turning into a curious one. I mentally smacked myself for not remembering that Sasuke and Neji were sort-of rivals being the best rookies and all that.

"Just a friend of mine and Hinata's. You'll probably meet him soon." I replied sheepishly. I looked at Hinata and she seemed to be smiling at my idiotic actions. After a while of walking Sasuke turned down a different street leaving me and Hinata walking alone.

"Sakura-chan how d-do y-you know of Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked looking at me. She didn't seem angry angry just curious and a bit nervous.

_'Busted...'_ Inner laughed.

**'_Shut up! You're supposed to be on my side. I wonder how Itachi would act if he found out about you! '_**_I growled._

"From some of the other student at the academy." I lied.

"Neji-nii-san trains me hard." Hinata sighed. We continued walking this time in silence, but then I stopped as my butt hit the floor. I looked up to see the pearly eyes dude himself glaring me down and then turning his gaze to the shy Hinata. I glared back at the older Hyuuga before spinning on my heel and excusing myself politely. I walked away muttering incoherent things about older family members. When I got to my parents house, I stormed up to my room saying a quick Hello to Mebuki and Kizashi who were a bit curious.

"Neji is such an ass. I mean sure he gets better in seven years or so." I fumed scratching my pencil against the homework. I was so busy scaring my poor homework I didn't notice Itachi sitting on a branch outside peeking into my window.

"Sakura, your homework is crying." Itachi emotiolessly joked. I stared at the elder Uchiha who was staring at my poor homework. We stared at each other for a while and then a picture of the Uchiha clan's Sharingan flashed into my mind. I blinked and turned back to my homework, casting an occasional glance at Itachi who was sitting at my window just looking at me.

"Okay, I'm done with stupid homewo-" My voice faltered when I saw Itachi staring at something. I followed his gaze to the red amulet sitting on my wardrobe and I stuffed my hands into my pocket just to make sure he really was staring at the amulet.

"Sakura, where did you get that amulet?" Itachi asked, not staring at the red piece of jewelry.

"I found it outside the village near the stream..." I answered, which wasn't a complete lie. Honestly, I was now a bit curious why he was paying attention to the red amulet. It didn't exactly look like anything special, unless you really knew about it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with a questioning voice.

"No nothing's wrong. It just looks like something I have somwhere." Itachi answered.

_' Did you hear that? He has an amulet too."_ Inner shouted.

_**' Doesn't mean anything special '** _I snapped smiling at Itachi who was looking at me for a response. Then something really stupid popped into my mind.

**XxXx**

"Itachi-san what are you doing outside my window?" Then I realized, **_What was I doing outside her_ window?**. I mentally shuddered thinking of all the strange possibilities.

"I just got back from a mission from a few days ago." I answered, which wasn't a complete lie.

"Was it a S-rank mission? I've never been on one. Only on ..." She trailed off which made raise an eyebrow, " Academy drills and all that stuff." She quickly filled in.

"No." I answered at the pink haired girl seemed disappointed.

"But you're in the ANBU. Aren't ANBU and Jounin suppose to go on all those cool high ranked mission." Sakura exaggerated.

_'If only she knew ' _I thought to myself.

"Itachi, can you show me the amulet that looks like mine." I froze momentarily before regaining my posture.

"Not today, I have some business to do." I answered hopping off to the Uchiha compound with Sakura's curious eyes burned into my mind.

* * *

**Me : *Cough Cough* Yeah, since the first chapter I've realized how crappy this story is, but I might as well finish it anyway. Then again, it isn't my technical first story.**

**Sakura : What does that have to do with anything.**

**Me : Shush, now please review if you would like and I literally take anything including flames and etc. *Emo***


End file.
